wyrzuty
by Settely
Summary: Czy szaleniec potrafi coś czuć?; bezslashowo na razie; angst, tajemnica, tylko polski
1. on

_**Rozdział I**_

_**wyrzuty**_

Mój płaszcz zawisł na jego ramionach pospiesznie, wiedziony niepewną ręką i drżącym głosem. Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć, wyszeptać czy nawet wykrzyczeć w jego wielkie, błyszczące już tylko iskierkami zimnego ognia oczy. Ciężki, duszący smak wina wciąż trwa uparcie na mych wargach, a ja tylko patrzę, jestem postronnym widzem w jego rytuale otrzepywania sobie szybko ramion z niewidzialnego kurzu i prób niezaciskania pięści. Przegryzania z bólu warg. Przyspieszonego tętna. Potu na skroniach.

- Kotku, gdzie się tak śpieszysz? – Maria wychyla kolejny kieliszek, wpatrując się we mnie przekrwionymi kłótnią oczyma. Zaszewki jej sukienki pękły dobrych kilka minut temu w talii, batyst leje się nieregularną rzeką po krześle, otulając serpentynami żylaste nogi i szpile butów. Nie mam właściwie pojęcia, na ile lat ona właściwie teraz wygląda, patrząc na jej rozwichrzone palcami półprzytomnego Adama włosy i szminkę bardziej obecną już na podbródku niż wargach. Jej głos jest chłodny i dreszcz przebiega po moich plecach, gdy próbuje zapalić pospiesznie papierosa, nie odrywając od niego pełnego wyrzutu wzroku. Karmin jej paznokci na bibule przypomina krew. – Nie mów, że znowu chodzi o niego.

- Dobrze wiesz, że jeździ tam tylko wtedy, kiedy musi. A teraz to już chyba zostanie z nim dłużej. – Senny, teatralny szept Adama odbija się echem w nagłej ciszy sali. Nie poznaję go, tego szanowanego, wielkiego człowieka rozwalonego nagle na stole, z twarzą umazaną szminką i rozlanymi wcześniej koktajlami. Jego dłonie wędrują ku szyi Marii gładkim pijanym slalomem palców i otulają jej podbródek, na co ona nachyla się na sekundę w jego stronę. – Poza tym, masz mnie, możemy bawić się i bez niego. Przecież ten wariat nawet nie umie normalnie tańczyć!

Jej długie rzęsy zaplątują się lekko w jego pszeniczne włosy, gdy składa na jego czole suchy pocałunek, a ciałem Adama wstrząsa krótki, histeryczny śmiech.

- Tylko walc, zasrany angielski i pieprzony wiedeński walc! Zrozumiałbym jeszcze cha-chę czy nawet boogie-woogie, czy jakkolwiek nazywa się to całe skakanie. Ale nie! – Jego twarz tężeje, oddech urywa się ze świstem. Jego palce błądzą już nie po twarzy Marii, ale jej biuście i falbanach batystu, bladoniebieskie oczy wbite w jego zaćmioną cieniem lampy twarz. – Nie, nie, nie, nie! No bo po co! Po cholerę robić coś, co może się przydać, lepiej marnować czas na grzebanie się w posranej przeszłości! Lepiej bujać w obłokach i powodować kraksy na prostej jak pieprzony drut drodze!

- Czego ty właściwie od niego chcesz? Nic z tego nie było jego winą i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Mój własny głos brzmi zaskakująco cicho i nieśmiało, choć czuję falę ognia w swych wnętrznościach. Znowu się zaczyna. Adaś, ten mały przewrotny gówniarz nie odwraca od niego wzroku, jego uwalony musztardą i cieniami Marii garnitur błyszczy w świetle lamp, głupi uśmieszek nie schodzi z jego bladej twarzy. – Ciągle ci coś nie pasuje, dlaczego? Po co tu właściwie z nami przyszedłeś, skoro zawsze masz do mnie lub niego jakieś pretensje?

- Nie jesteś ślepy, przecież sam znasz odpowiedź. – Zęby Adama błyszczą bielą godną jego spłowiałej koszuli, cienie i feerie barw zmieniające jego twarz w maskę, odbijają się w jego nieruchomych oczach. – To wariat. Popapraniec. Poprzestawiało mu się w dupie i teraz zbawia świat. Chrystus narodów się, cholera, znalazł. Niech lepiej spada, nie przedłużają godzin odwiedzin nawet dla takich czubków jak on, szczególnie jeśli to oni sami powodują dany wypadek!

- Jesteś żałosny, wiesz? – Wodniste oczka Adama są jak lodowe cukierki, błyszczące i okrągłe, gdy kolejna salwa jego gromkiego śmiechu rozrywa powietrze. – Gdyby nie Irka i Maria, nawet nie poznawałbym cię na ulicy, pieprzony hipokryto.

- Żoneczko, wypraw swego mężusia, bo się biedny zaziębi i będzie musiał leżeć na wewnętrznym. A na pooperacyjny raczej go w takim stanie już nie przyjmą. – Udawany falset tego bydlaka, te jego popieprzone urazy i niewysłowione do końca wyrzuty. To już zaszło za daleko, zdecydowanie za daleko. Jego skroń jest dziwnie chłodna pod moją pięścią, błysk potu niby cekiny poodczepiane z ubiegłorocznej sukni Ireny. Jego kościste palce zaciskają się gorączkowo na moich, a histeryczny krzyk Marii odbija się miarowo w mojej zastygniętej w pół myśli czaszce. Muzyka tłumi nasze przekleństwa, żaden z gości jeszcze niczego nie zauważył i chwała im za to.

- Jeszcze jedno słowo. Jedno, kurwa, słowo i wylądujesz na tym samym oddziale, co Janek, popierdolony kretynie.

Gdyby nie ten cały tłuszcz oblewający jego krtań, może udałoby mi się go któregoś dnia udusić. Teraz jednakże muszą wystarczyć mi niemal fluoroscencyjnofioletowe smugi na jego szyi i pięknie rozkwitający siniak na rozbitej kości. Chłód posadzki troszeczkę mnie otrzeźwia, a delikatny, drżący dotyk na moim ramieniu odgania choć na chwilę mgłę wściekłości sprzed moich oczu.

- Boże, co on z tobą zrobił. Co on z tobą najlepszego zrobił? – Jej usta drżą, gdy spogląda na rozwalonego na podłodze Adama i moje drgające miarowo ręce. Maria ogląda się za sobą nerwowo, sycząc, gdy spostrzega, że nadal tam stoi. – To wariat, coś ty sobie myślał, zadając się z nim! Zobacz, co już narobił. Nie dość, że Janek leży teraz w szpitalu, to jeszcze doprowadza stale do kłótni pomiędzy wami! Błagam cię, pomyśl o tym, co ci wcześniej powiedzieliśmy.

- I ty, Brutusie, przeciwko mnie? – Spoglądam na nią, jak gdybym widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu. Adam oddycha ciężko i nie patrzy na mnie, gdy w końcu wstaje z jej wydatną pomocą. Z obrzydzeniem wykonuję gest w jego stronę, na co twarz Marii zastyga w nieruchomą maskę. – Więc ty też wierzysz we wszystko temu bydlakowi? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że ten wypadek nie był jego winą! Sama wiesz, jak załamany był po wyjściu z obserwacji i jak trudno było mu się pogodzić z tym, co się stało z Jankiem! Ten posrany kretyn niczego nie ułatwia, sam prowokuje konflikty!

- Nie waż się tak nazywać mojego narzeczonego! –Jej głos powoli przypomina ten sprzed lat, sprzed Adama i niego, naszych wspólnych lat. Nie ma już eleganckiej pani, przede mną stoi już tylko kobieta w rozdartej sukni z pijanym mężczyzną u boku. Kobieta o zmęczonej, nalanej twarzy, zielonkawych oczach rozświetlonych choć na chwilę tak, jak kiedyś. Jej drobna sylwetka, te cienkie jak nitki ramiona, długie loki i harde policzki wyglądają komicznie przy zwalistym kształcie uwieszonym na jej talii, a ja nie mogę uwierzyć własnym uszom. Gdzie podziały się nasze ideały, gdzie to całe szaleństwo wartości, współczucie? Słyszę za sobą szmer i cichy jęk, ale nie śmiem odwrócić od Marii wzroku, jej trzęsące się palce zaciskają się spazmatycznie na ramionach Adama. – To, że kiedyś byliśmy razem, że rozstaliśmy się jako przyjaciele, nie daje ci żadnych przywilejów, nie daje ci niczego, słyszysz?

- Czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, jak on cierpi? Czy naprawdę tylko ja umiem się postawić w jego sytuacji? Mario, sama przecież widzisz, że nie jest żadnym wariatem. Zrozum, próbuję mu pomóc jak najlepiej umiem…

Jej nozdrza wzdymają się rytmicznie, rzęsy zakrywają na chwilę ciskające błyskawice tęczówki. Nieco się uspokoiła. Jej uśmiech jest gorzki, gdy patrzy na mnie ponownie, batyst połyskuje chłodno na jej nagich obojczykach.

- Kochanie. On nie jest normalny, Janek nie powinien był z nim nigdy zamieszkać i oboje dobrze o tym wiemy. Wypadek to najlepszy tego dowód, więc nie opowiadaj mi tu teraz gównianych andronów, próbując bronić kogoś, kto nie jest tego wart ani nigdy nie będzie. – Jej spojrzenie staje się na chwilę ciepłe, lekkie jak wiosenny powiew, a zmarszczki pogłębiają się w napiętym uśmiechu. Jej twarz przypomina raz jeszcze teatralną maskę i nie wiem właściwie, czemu spodziewałem się innego obrotu spraw. Ich świat jest czarno-biały, monochromatyczny w swej moralności jak dagerotyp i moje krzyki niczego nie zmienią. Łzy stają mi w oczach, gdy próbuje dotknąć mnie swą wolną ręką, podając niemal dopaloną bibułę Adamowi. – Masz nas, nigdy cię nie zawiedliśmy. Odetnij się od niego, każdy przecież wie, jakie legendy o nim krążą. Kochanie, nie pal za sobą mostów dla takiego szajbusa jak on. Nie jest tego wart, szczególnie po tym, co się stało z Jankiem, naprawdę. Posłuchaj mnie, choć ten jeden raz.

- Nasłuchałem się twoich jęków i westchnień tamtej nocy, wiesz, zapamiętałem każde słowo i każdą niespełnioną, popieprzoną obietnicę. Nie minęły dwa miesiące, a ty już pchałaś się do łóżka innym, pamiętasz? Zawsze wiedziałem, że nic z tego nie będzie, że robię sobie tylko nadzieję. Nigdy nie byłaś ani krzty lepsza ode mnie, ani od niego. – Papieros wypada z jej rozwartej spazmem dłoni, a mój śmiech rozbrzmiewa dzwonami wokół nas, jacyś faceci idący w naszą stronę wyciągają powoli legitymacje. Muszę ulotnić się stąd jak najszybciej, grunt niemal pali mi się pod nogami, a widok jej rozwartych zdumieniem ust nie przynosi mi aż takiej satysfakcji, jakiej się spodziewałem. Czuję ciepłą strużkę lejącą się powoli po moim policzku, ale nie próbuję nic z nią zrobić. Poradzę sobie bez was, bez ciebie i tego nachlanego wieczne idioty. Poradzimy sobie, jestem tego pewien. Dobraliście się jak w korcu maku, życzę samego szczęścia. Słowa ciążą mi w gardle, a gorąc upokorzenia, tego pieprzonego wstydu bierze górę. Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej prawdy, nigdy nie chciałem, by zauważyła moje łzy. Cóż, kiedyś musiało to jednak nastąpić, szkoda tylko, że akurat dziś. Adam spogląda na mnie nieprzytomnie, krew strużką sączy mu się znad skroni. Nie wiem dlaczego kiedykolwiek uważałem go za kogoś ważnego, mogącego mi pomóc, zaopiekować się Marią i mną. Po co, dlaczego, jak i kiedy? Wszystko wydaje się jednym wielkim snem, skończoną farsą i jednocześnie tragedią. Muszę stąd wyjść, nie mogę już na nich patrzeć. – Nie masz prawa go oceniać, słyszysz? Nie masz. Do. Tego. Prawa. Jest lepszym człowiekiem niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz i Janek wiedział, co robi, zrywając z tobą w końcu kontakt. Naprawdę, żałuję, że nie posłuchałem go wtedy, kiedy odradzał mi małżeństwo z tobą. Myślałem, że przesadza, że nie pasowaliście do siebie, jak to ładnie wtedy ujęłaś. Jesteś zwykłą suką i nie pozwolę już, nie pozwolę do cholery, zbliżyć się do ciebie nikomu, kogo mogę ostrzec. Mam nadzieję, że oboje niedługo zdechniecie jak psy, tylko na to zasługujecie!

- Ty bydlaku, ty popieprzeńcu! Więc to ja znowu jestem ta zła, tak? Znowu i znowu, jak na karuzeli! Podwójna moralność, podwójny standard raz jeszcze! – Jej napięty głos łamie się jak tafla smagniętego wiatrem szkła, rzęsy drżą niewypłakanymi jeszcze łzami. – Teraz przecież jesteśmy kwita, w końcu tak, jak trzeba! Ty ranisz mnie, ja ranię ciebie. O co cały ten hałas, kochanie, sam przecież pragnąłeś otwartego związku!

Spluwam na jej połyskujące satyną buty i odwracam się, jej histeryczny śmiech rozbrzmiewa echem w moich uszach. Cała sala brzmi jak wzburzone morze, sztorm głosów, uderzające o siebie sztućce i ogłuszająca muzyka zespołu wchłaniają w siebie prędko jej stłumione potoki przekleństw i pojękiwania Adama. Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Przy drzwiach nie ma już śladu znajomej kościstej sylwetki i moją piersią wstrząsa pierwszy szloch. Dla kogo ja właściwie to robię? Po co?

_Czy kiedykolwiek byłem więcej niż tylko pionkiem w każdej z tych gier?_

Nie chcę już o tym myśleć, nie chcę nic czuć, więc wybiegam ku ciemności drzwi, zrywając jej płaszcz z kołka. Śmierdzi tanimi papierosami, które nadal pali tak, jak przed laty. Wciąż na mnie pasuje, obszerne rękawy z łatwością otulają moje wychudłe ramiona, a kaptur zakrywa szczelnie poplamione łzami policzki.

Wszystko będzie dobrze, dobrze. Nawet bardzo, cholera, dobrze.

Ulica wita mnie chłodnym wieczorem i zacinającym deszczem.

***

Nie mam przy sobie nawet drobnych na taksówkę, wiatr nieubłaganie rozchyla poły płaszcza i chłosta kroplami nagą szyję. Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, po co właściwie się staram, po jaką cholerę próbuję pomóc osobie, której nie znam nawet do końca z widzenia. Kieszenie płaszcza Marii są poprzedziurawiane, klucze ciążą w jednej z nich niby kula u nóg skazańca. Chciałbym mieć pewność, nawet minimalną dozę nadziei, że moja pomoc mogłaby coś zmienić, mogłaby choć na chwilę przynieść coś lepszego niż tylko wzajemne wyrzuty

Może mieli rację. Może naprawdę nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić i tym zapałem tylko pogrążam siebie i innych. Skronie pulsują mi tępym bólem, a kałuże lśnią pomarańczowym blaskiem ulicznych latarni, echo kropli odbijających się lekko od materiału jak wybuchy małych bomb na moim ciele. W kieszeniach spodni mam tylko kilka banknotów, dokumenty i jego zmiętą wizytówkę. Adres jest już nieaktualny, sam mi tak powiedział, a dzielnica i tak nie jest przez mnie w ogóle obeznana. Nie wiem właściwie, co jest gorsze. To, że próbuję pomóc, nic o nim nie wiedząc czy to, że właściwie sam skazuję się na ostracyzm ze strony innych, zadając się z nim i Jankiem. Myśli kołacą mi głucho w głowie.

Chciałbym się z tego wszystkiego obudzić, tylko… _Czy ta rzeczywistość naprawdę byłaby lepsza od tego snu?_


	2. spotkanie

**spotkanie  
><strong>

Nigdy jakoś nie zastanawiałem się nad tym, jak cholernie daleko jest spod tej restauracji do mojego mieszkania. Płaszcz przemókł mi już do ostatka, materiał o dwa tony ciemniejszy niż zwykle przykleja się chłodno do spodni i ledwo odkleja się od nich, co jakiś czas z głuchym cmoknięciem, smagany wiatrem. Feerie sklepowych neonów przewijają się mi przed oczyma, zachęcając do tysiąca i jednego wrażenia. Najlepsze kebaby! Tylko dziesięć funtów za czterdzieści minut czystej rozkoszy! Promocja! Obniżka! Show erotyczny – ostatnie pięć minut gratis! Darmowe drinki po dwudziestej drugiej! Wstąp, a nie pożałujesz żadnej sekundy!

Wzdycham, wbijając dłonie jeszcze głębiej w kieszenie i odwracając wzrok.

Telefon migoce mi delikatnie w dłoni, wibrując źle wprowadzanym wzorem odblokowania. Bawię się nim, zmieniając ustawienie palców, sunąc nimi w przód, w tył, w bok. Ekran rozświetla się z każdym niemal właściwym dotykiem, drżąc niby liść na wietrze. Wydymam lekko wargi, czując jak nuda znów bierze górę. Uchylam się przed nadjeżdżającym autem i morzem wody wzbitym przez jego koła, odblokowując w końcu w pełni klawiaturę.

Całkiem nieźle mi poszło tego wieczoru, nawet jeśli łzy weszły akurat w paradę. Nie mam ochoty jednakże na dalsze przeżywanie już tego wszystkiego. Po prostu… Za dużo już tego na jedną sesję myśli.

Włączam dźwięk, przeskakując szybko między segmentami menu. Ustawiam nowy dzwonek, nowy ton dla wiadomości, nowy wzór. Zmieniam tapetę i całkowitą głośność, przeskakując między pękniętymi płytami chodnika a studzienką. Włączam jakąś aplikację, sprawdzam listę odtwarzania, kontakty.

Deszcz rozmazuje mi litery przed oczami, tworząc z nich nieczytelną, mętną zupę.

Bawię się tak, lawirując w ciemności między dziurami, latarniami i znakami dobre półgodziny, gdy nagle telefon brzęczy mi w dłoni, rozświetlając od spodu krople spływające gładko po wyświetlaczu.

Nieznany numer i krótka wiadomość.

**_Skrzyżowanie Baker z Melcombe St, daję ci dwadzieścia minut. SH_**

Patrzę zdumiony, rozglądając się gorączkowo wokół. Jak ja niby teraz znajdę tę ulicę w _dwadzieścia_ minut? Kolejny głuchy dźwięk i światło.

_**Idąc tak jak zwykle, ciągle prosto, później w lewo. Daję dziesięć. SH**_

Przyspieszam kroku, łapiąc z trudem otwierające się wciąż poły płaszcza i zastanawiając się, jakim cudem niby pozyskał jednak mój numer. Cholera jedna go wie, uśmiecham się krzywo do swego odbicia w kolejnej pustej witrynie, uchylając się przed kaskadą rynnianej wody.

To może być jednak nie tylko niszczące, ale i ciekawe.

Nawet_ bardzo._


End file.
